


New Year's Eve

by KitKat_Loves



Series: Happy Holidays [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Years, first (not) date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat_Loves/pseuds/KitKat_Loves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan invited Reid to hang out with him all day on New Years Eve with the intention to kiss him at midnight, you know, as long as he doesn't have a panic attack.</p><p>I meant to post this on New Years but I just got around to finishing it so, I hope you like it!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

_9:00 a.m._ Derek woke up after finally getting a day without a case. He woke up with a sense of determination. " _This is New Year's Eve, and I'm going to start my new year off the right way, the perfect way"_ . He reached over to the night stand where his phone was and called Reid.

Reid put down the book he was reading and looked at the name on his phone as it was ringing " _Hello?"_

_"Hey Spencer, wanna come spend New Year's with me? I don't really have anything to do and I would love to spend today with you Spence, I mean, as long as you don't have any plans?"_

_"Uh, no, I don't have any plans and I would also enjoy spending the day with you"_

_"Well, I will come pick you up in about two hours if that's okay with you?  I just have one thing I have to take care of real quick. Uh, we can go hang out some where if you'd like, or we can just chill at my apartment, order some pizza or something until tonight and then we can watch the ball drop on TV and you can just stay the night, if you'd like?"_

Reid paused for a moment thinking of all the possibilities that the day could bring. " _yea, that sounds wonderful, all of it, I don't really care what we do, I know that I will have a good time either way, I pretty much always do when we hang out"_

He was slightly worried that he had said too much but Derek's enthusiast response told him otherwise, _"Awesome! I will see you later, bye"_

" _bye"_

\--

**Derek POV: leading up to the date**

I ran to my closet looking for something nice that was still casual. I don't want to make it seem like a date, because well, it isn't. It's two friends spending the day together. For now. Until Midnight. Then I'm making it something completely different. It's either going to turn into two "friends" starting on a wonderful relationship or rejection. I don't think there really would be an in between. Would there be? I finished getting ready for the day: took a shower, got dressed, and called Penelope.

She instantly picked up her phone _"What does my Chocolate thunder need assistance with?"_

_"Hey Baby Girl, I'm going to spend today with our one and only Dr. Spencer Reid. Now, my nerves are catching up to me"_

_"Wait! Like a date? Are you taking him on a date?!"_

_"No. NO, not really. I mean, it's not a date per say, it's two friends hanging out and then at midnight, I'm going to, you know, kiss him"_ I tried to explain to my rambunctious friend who was squealing at this point. " _What time is it?"_

_"10:20"_

_"Okay then baby girl, I have to go now so I can have time to pick him up" ._

Garcia squealed again and said _"Alright go get boy wonder and have a good day, just call me or shoot me a text if you need anything"_

_"Thanks Pen, I will, bye"_

_"Adios amigo, buena suerte"_

I let Clooney outside and filled his food and water dish and 

_\--_

**Spencer POV: leading up to the date**

I got off the phone and started to have a panic attack. I liked Derek, I liked Derek a lot, more than friends. So, I'm not sure but that sounded like he was asking me on a date, was he? He didn't say it was a date.... I grab my phone knowing just what to do. 

" _Hello?"_

 _"Hey Jj, it's Spence, I have a bit of a problem"_ I continued to recite the conversation he  just had with Derek, _"So, what exactly is this?"_

 _"I'd say it's your chance,"_ was all that she said.

 _"w-wait, wh-what do you mean?"_ I was really unsure of her comment, sure she knew about my feelings for Derek but she wouldn't just say that to tease me, would she.

" _Well, he definitely has feelings for you too, but he worded it to where you wouldn't consider it a date, probably on purpose, so it's not a date but he wishes it were, this means you should dress nicely but keep it casual-"_

 _"let me stop you there Jj, what is something that you know is in my closet that would be appropriate"_ Spencer said to make it more to the point.

 " _Hmm_ , _remember that outfit I bought you a while back? The one you said at if I bought you would kill me? Wear that"_

Reid reached into the back of his closet and pulled out the outfit, a simple white button up shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. " _Why skinny jeans though?"_ He asked. 

" _Just trust me, and finish getting ready for your date"_

 _"it's not technically a date"_  He pointed out.

_"Either way, good luck, have a nice time and call me tomorrow"_

_"alright, bye"_

_"bye"_  She hung up leaving Spencer to finish getting ready. He did just that and when he looked in the mirror, he was very satisfied. _I'm going to have to thank her for this outfit sometime._

_\---_

Derek walked up to the door, he was very nervous about how this was going to work out, but Spencer was his best friend, how couldn't today be a good day? After only a minute of working himself up to it he knocked on Spencer's door. It only took a minute for the younger man to open the door, when Spencer saw Derek he got the goofiest grin on his face and it took Derek's breath away.

Derek looked at what Spencer was wearing, " _let me take a wild guess, JJ got you that outfit?"_

Spencer blushes slightly embarrassed, " _umm, yea I-I think it's alright I mean I don't-"_

" _it looks nice, I like it"_ Derek flashes a smile to Spencer.

Spencer was very relived to hear his friend say that, he was slightly nervous he wouldn't like it but of course he would never admit that. He followed Derek to his car. 

 _"So what's the plan for today?"_ Spencer asked.

Derek grinned " _Well, I decided, it's a surprise"._

They drive only a short distance before pulling up to a park. It was a nice, quiet place with only a few other people there. Derek ordered some pizza, some pop, chicken wings, various sauces, he decided he was going to go all out today, no cash limit... Well he wasn't going to go out and buy a car or anything, he wasn't crazy, he just wanted to impress the love of his life on there **not** date. Derek paid for it all, not letting Spencer paid a cent. 

 _"Wow, Der, this is a lot, why won't you just let me give you some money for at least some of it?"_ Spencer asked confused as to why someone was being so kind as to take him out and pay for everything.

Derek explained to him that he felt the need to pay sense he was the one dragging the younger one all over town to hang out with him today. Spencer told him that was stupid because he enjoyed the others company but Derek wasn't having any of it. They ate and hung out there for a while having fun. Derek then took Spencer to the new Star Wars movie which neither of them had time to see yet. Spencer seemed to really enjoy it but Derek was more focused on his plan for tonight. He decided he would take the genius back to his place, make dinner for the two of them and try to teach him a video game or something, maybe just watch TV, then wait for midnight. At that point he would make his move, kiss the boy, see his reaction _What if he just leaves? What if he freaks out? What if..? I can't think like this.be positive._

 _"Derek? Is something wrong? You look distracted"_ Spencer said about half way to the older agents house.

 _"Oh, no, I was just trying to decide what to cook for dinner, if you can't tell, we're going to my place now"_ Derek half lied. Spencer seemed satisfied with that answer. 

They got to Derek's place and he made them Spaghetti and meatballs with parmesan cheese, and bread sticks. He also made them both small salads. They ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished eating Spencer smiled and said " _That's was AMAZING Der!!!"_

 _"Oh, it's not that great."_ Derek laughed. 

They decided to just watch Doctor Who on televation. Before no time, it was almost time. It was 11:58. 11:59.

_"it's almost midnight pretty boy"_

_"I know"_

_"you're supposed to kiss someone at midnight"_

Spencer froze for a a few seconds, Derek was scared.

"Midnight" Spencer kissed him and then instantly backed away very scared as to what Derek might think. Then he was being pulled back in for another kiss. This one longer.

 


End file.
